


Love Doesn't Need Words

by queenofnaks



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, This is just really fluffy, and a one shot, and also my first fic in many years, deaf!shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofnaks/pseuds/queenofnaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow is mute. Vio wants to make it work.    Wrote this for one of my friends within the span of a day and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Need Words

Vio had been studying. He had read every book he could find on the subject. He had watched the way Shadow's fingers would move. He had absorbed just about every piece of information he could find on the topic.

Vio had done all of this for one singular... Person, to say loosely. Shadow was deaf. Shadow couldn't hear anything and he preferred not to speak. He also preferred not to tell anyone what was wrong. It made the demon feel weak, as if he couldn't fend for himself.

In fact, the only people who knew about this were Zelda, Vio and Green. Each had taken the news in their own way. Green now slowed his speaking so Shadow could read his lips easier. Zelda had started to lessen the work load on Shadow so he wouldn't worry about others finding out. Vio had acted as if nothing had changed, but he locked himself away with various books for weeks.

Now was the day that all his work would pay off. If the blond could even find Shadow. Calling his name would get nowhere and the imp was no where to be seen. With a heavy sigh, Vio sat under the shade of a tree and waited.

And waited. And waited. And waited.

It was nearly sunset by the time Vio saw something move. At least, he was pretty sure it was a person and not just a waking dream.

"Vio?" Shadow grinned widely as he approached the tree. "Where you waiting all the way out here for me?" He plopped down infront of his counterpart, quirking a brow. "Or am I interrupting your brooding mood time again?"

"I was waiting for you. I have something to show you." He kept his words clear, just to be sure Shadow could understand easier. It was tough, getting used to it. Shadow had told Vio he was deaf the same day he confessed his feelings. Things still weren't the same between them. Shadow figured he had just spooked Vio off, tried to pressure him into a relationship too quickly after the whole Vaati incident.

"I-" Vio stopped himself. Words weren't what he wanted to use here. His hands lifted a bit shakily and he began to sign, focusing on getting everything right.

'I wanted to show you this.' Vio frowned a bit, glancing up to make sure it made sense. He wasn't sure what the expression on Shadow's face meant and it was worrying, but he continued.

'I wanted to learn to try and make this-' He paused thinking about how to sign the rest of his sentence, 'easier for you. For us.'

Shadow was stunned to say the least. The last thing he was expecting was sign language. His language. He blinked a few times, looking away once Vio finished. It was amazing and overwhelming all at once. It all made sense though. Why Vio had been ignoring him, why he had been hiding the books he'd been reading. It was to keep this a secret.

'What do you mean? For us?' Shadow signed back at him, keeping the motions slow to help Vio along.

'I don't want to make my-' Vio's lips twitched into a frown. He didn't know the sign for boyfriend. This would be an issue, 'B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D to have to speak if it makes him uncomfortable.'

Boyfriend. Shadow's head swam. Vio had just spelled out boyfriend. This was crazy. Maybe a dream. That would make sense. Why Vio was waiting, why the sign language, why the... All this!

"Vio- Why are you signing-?" Shadow's voice was unstable. He was shaken. This was terrifying. "I can understand you-"

'I wanted to learn. You deserve to be spoken to the way you like to speak to others.' Vio smiled a little at the boy sitting across from him. This was going a little worse than what he though it would be. 'I want to make you more comfortable so I can say this.' He paused a moment, taking a slow breath.

'I've given your feelings a lot of thought and I think that I feel the same way.' He looked at his hands while he signed, but would look at Shadow occasionally to make sure this was going well. 'I wouldn't mind being a couple. You may be childish at times, but you're still there for me when I need someone there. You always seem to know how to help even when I don't know that I'm not okay.'

Vio lowered his hands, sighing. Hopefully things went okay. Hopefully all of that made sense. He smiled nervously, shifting a bit.

"Vio- I-" Shadow hesitated, lifting his hands to sign back at him. 'Are you sure about this?'

Vio nodded, making direct eye contact. It had been a lot of thinking, but Vio hadn't been so sure of something in a long time.

Shadow grinned, leaning forward to rest on his knees and press his forehead to Vio's. "Thank you." His voice was soft and his eyes slipped closed as he just simply enjoyed being this close to someone he had strived to be with for so long.

"I love you Shadow." Vio's was was barely audible and he only spoke once he was sure Shadow couldn't see. This was one secret he'd be keeping to himself for a while.


End file.
